


Family

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mrs. Way invite the boys over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another timestamp fic! This one is for mourning_night, who asked for a month after [Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/127223). It's kind of short. /o\

It’s not like Frank’s never met Mr. and Mrs. Way before. He’s been at their house loads of times, been over for dinner, stayed the night in Mikey’s bed before Mikey moved in with Frank, and smoked cigarettes with Mrs. Way on the front porch the next morning. So he can’t figure out why he’s suddenly squirming with nerves.

“Chill the fuck out,” Mikey mutters, slapping his thigh. Gerard’s in the driver’s seat and he looks back at them through the rearview mirror.

“You nervous, Frankie?”

“It’s not like I haven’t met your parents before,” Frank grumbles. “And it’s not like it’s a secret that I’ve been fucking Mikey for a year.”

“Yeah, but now you’re fucking us both,” Mikey says.

“Well, we’re fucking you,” Gerard adds with a snort of laughter.

“Yeah, but they don’t know that.” Frank’s eyes widen. “Oh, fuck, do they?”

Mikey chuckles and pinches his leg. “No, we don’t tell our parents about our sex lives.”

“You’re just coming over for dinner,” Gerard says. “It’s normal.”

Frank crosses his arms and leans against Mikey’s bony shoulder. Mikey whispers, “You’re alright, right?”

“I feel like I have to impress them,” Frank admits quietly. Mikey squeezes his leg, just above the knee, where it should tickle but somehow just feels comforting.

When they reach a stop sign, Gerard twists around in his seat to face them. “Our parents already love you, Frankie. And so do we. You’re part of the family. So don’t worry.”

By the time Gerard parks the car in the driveway, the nervous tension has slipped away. Frank kisses both brothers on the cheek and follows them inside.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
